


A Kiss?

by Imanangelyouassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeout Session, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanangelyouassbutt/pseuds/Imanangelyouassbutt
Summary: Dean's done with waiting for the right moment to kiss Castiel and tell him how he feels, so he just goes for it.





	A Kiss?

"Why? Why do I have to wait for a 'sign'? Why the hell does it matter? Reach for the sky right?" Dean kept telling himself that as he walked towards Castiel who was speaking with Sam in the bunker's library. "Just go for it!"

He walked in the space between Sam and Cas, cutting their conversation off. He grabbed Castiel's face and kisses him, hard. Castiel stopped talking, his mouth open and his eyes wide. But after his initial shock, Castiel grabbed Dean's waist and kissed him back.

Castiel pulled on Dean's waist, bringing him closer. Dean moved his hand down towards Castiel's ass, and the other on the back of his neck. Castiel lingered around the hem of Dean's shirt, his fingers hovering above Dean's hot skin. Dean shuddered when he felt Castiel's surprisingly cold fingers slightly touch his skin.

Dean took his hand off of Castiel's neck and put it above his hand above Castiel's, guiding his hand farther up his shirt. Castiel stopped and pulled away, remembering Sam was still there. Dean looked confused and looked around until his eye caught onto Sam's shocked expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Send feedback!


End file.
